


Female!Dick x Female!Wally- ones-shot

by Salad_Queen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, Genderbending, Rape, Suicide Attempt, Wally Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salad_Queen/pseuds/Salad_Queen





	Female!Dick x Female!Wally- ones-shot

Soft crying feels the cave, but nobody's around to hear it. The cry sounds broken and scared. This cry belongs to a small broken teenager. Her life was never all that great. She's been raped, cut ,and beaten until only an inch of her life was left. She thinks their is something wrong with her as she stairs at the mirror in her bathroom.  
Her face is bruised, her arm is carved into with the word whore in it , and her green eyes leak tears of pain and hatefullness. She hates her hair , her body, her eyes, and she hates her life. 'This is it ' she thinks to herself,' I'm done with everything.'  
Wally just wants her shitty life to be over. Nobody appreciated her. Aunt I and Uncle Barry had not called in weeks. The team was still mad at her because of their last mission.( Lets just say she fucked up real bad)She doesn't have any other friends outside of the team besides Roy , but he doesn't care about me anymore. He told me this himself.  
She doesn't want to be on earth anymore. she doesn't want to live.  
She pulls the pocket knife out from under the sink and pulls it up to her wrist. 1 slice...2 slices on her left arm right next to that horrible nasty word carved on to her arm. 1slice...2 slices on her right arm. She pulls the knife up to her neck and...  
"WALLY!" she heard a familiar voice shout. She turns around and spots the girl wonder standing in front of the restroom door.  
"I..I'm s..sorry" Wally whispers just as she falls to the floor with a thud. Dixie ran to the battered, bloody, and unconscious body on the floor.  
" Wally! Wally! Its going to be okay!" Dixie cried at she pulled out her wrist device to contact Batman. "Daddy! please Batman i need help its Wally please contact the league!" she cried .  
Batman went to the cave as quickly as possible after hearing his daughters cry for help. He spotted Dixie trying to lift Wally's unconscious body down the hall. He ran down the hall and lifted Wally bridal stile and ran her to the Med Bay while Dixie Quickly fallowed

=====================================THE NEXT DAY=========================================================================

The entire league found out along with the Young Justice team. They all cried especially Dixie and Barry. They wondered how a always happy, beutiful, and always cheerful child could cover up all that pain.  
They found out about the abuse and rape while looking over Wally's injurys. Words carved into her arms and legs, bruises covered her thighs, and her slit wrist showed more than anough proof of the abuse. Wally had woken up to Dixie curled up by her side. She looked at the younger girl and smiled,but as soon as the memories came flooding back that smile had left .  
"I..I'm so sorry Dixie" she whispered. Dixie turned to look at the speedster with a sad smile and red puffy eyes. " Its okay wally. We all love you. You will be okay"  
" They all know don't they" Wally spoke  
"Yes, But its all okay now your father wont ever hurt you again darling." Dixie whispered to the now crying speedster while stroking her hair.  
" It will all be okay. Now get some rest you need it."  
Wally laid back down and Dixie moved her hair out of her eyes then softly kissed her. Dixie laid back down too next to wally and whispered " Love you Walls"  
" Love you too my little bird" Wally whispered before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
